


1D Preferences: Wedgies

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Preferences, one direction - Freeform, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to that kind anon via tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	1D Preferences: Wedgies

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to that kind anon via tumblr

**Zayn**

Probably not the best place to enact a wedgie on him, but Zayn was in the studio when you pulled the mischievous act. As soon as he stepped out the door, you attacked him in a brisk motion, tugging his underwear up with the swift of a hand. At first, Zayn had no idea what to think of this, but he ends up nodding his head and snickering with you on account of the prank set on him.

**Liam**

It was one of those moments where you team up with Louis to play a prank on a certain band member. The trick was all quite simple really. You were the distraction, and Louis was the operator. During his workout, you have no trouble getting Liam up for a little chat. Sly as a fox, Louis pounces Liam from behind and yanks his undies upwards. With a gasp, Liam flails around. “Louis! Y/N, I can’t believ-” He can’t decide whether to attack you or the culprit responsible for his uncomfortableness, but that doesn’t stop you and Louis from laughing as you two escape down the hallway.

**Louis**

After a rousing football match with you against Louis, you’re slightly more tuckered out than you thought you would. You watch Louis practically prancing towards the locker rooms and you stand out in the field, defeated. You’re quiet, but you’re plotting revenge. Within the next five minutes, you ponder your way through the stadium. Another entrance to the men’s locker room is your ticket for vengeance. Just as suspected, you find the football star in his tighty whiteys. Before he knew it, he’s jolted up by the force you pull his undies with. “Ah! Hey!” He squeaks as you release him and flee to where you came from. Seeing as he’s in an unsightly condition, he is unable to chase after you. “Y/N!” he calls from the door, “I kicked your ass at football, now I’m gonna kick it again!”

**Harry**

He was innocent as ever, cooking breakfast in his sweatpants when you tiptoe behind him. The wedgie you give him is prolonged and rather shocking to Harry’s end. He coughs out a sudden breath and turns around to see your hilarious face. “That’s not very nice,” he adjusts his pants as he lightly scolds you. With a bashful look on your face, you dash away into the next room. “Y/N, come back here!” It’s a wonder he could catch up to you and overpower you with his long deer legs. He ends the tackle with a tickle fight and you’re so helpless, you accept it with a laugh. “Now, clever you, let’s finish breakfast.”

**Niall**

He was just boarding the tour bus when you yanked his pants up. It obviously caught him by surprise because of your great stealth at the matter. “Y/N!” He jolts, “what?!” You giggle and try to skimp past him, but he manages to catch you by the waist and hug you from behind. “Where do you think you’re going?” Niall jokes over your shoulder. You let out a struggling giggle, but smile; “Bathroom.” “No,” Niall pecks you on the cheek, “I don’t think so”.


End file.
